


pull me down

by cinnamonmannequin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, will tag more when I know more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonmannequin/pseuds/cinnamonmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sara can't function without her morning caffeine fix, leonard just started working at a nearby cafe notorious for its terrible coffee<br/>the college/coffee AU we've all been waiting for, will eventually include the whole team and some Arrow/Flash characters</p><p>Title taken from the song Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in the beginning

It was raining. The clouds seemed determined on setting a gloomy scene for the day ahead, and Sara, who was thinking about the one and a half hours of sleep she managed as she peered out the window, wasn't having any of it.

“Good morning!” The happy call came from across the room where her roommate was jumping to get her jeans up her legs. Kendra was a morning person, and while she and Sara had grown closer over the years of bunking together, she would never get used to it.

Sara turned to raise her eyebrows at her as she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

“Or not!” Kendra yelled after her, just as cheerily. “I'm off, early class, I'll text you later!”

Sara stepped into the shower and turned the hot water up as high as she could stand it, rubbing at the muscles that had stiffened while she slept. The thought of reaching for her shampoo made her arms feel heavy, so she stood still and let the water wash over her until she felt awake enough to move again.

Reaching for her towel and wrapping it around her, hair dripping onto the cool tiles as she navigated her way through the steam that had filled the room, Sara allowed herself a smirk - if Kendra was here she'd give her an earful about not opening the window or turning on the exhaust fan because “we don't have the time or money to get rid of mould.” Her moment of childish satisfaction, however, was interrupted by a shooting pain in her toe.

“Jesus, fuck!” She yelled, hopping around and grabbing her foot as if she could get rid of the pain with a healing touch. Her eyes caught the small round clock on her bedside table and prompted another colourful stream of expletives, apparently she had been a lot more comfortable in the shower than she’d thought.

“I'm gonna be laaaate,” Sara sang to an empty room as she let her towel fall. She ran to the pile of clothes on the chair at her desk and shimmied into her underwear, locating a shirt and pair of jeans as she moved, if there was one thing Sara could do in the morning, it was get dressed at an alarming speed. Once two odd socks had been found and her boots slid on, she grabbed her bag and raced to the door, stopping only to pick up her leather jacket and a beanie that Kendra had decided against wearing – her hair would not be making an appearance today. According to the clock, which, for an inanimate object, was really great at looking like it was mocking her, she had exactly twenty minutes to order her usual coffee and get to class.

The sun shone through weakly, barely there and offering no warmth at all as she approached her favourite coffee shop, preparing to walk in only to be stopped by a closed door and a cardboard sign that read ‘Closed for the week, apologies for any inconveniences.’

“No, no no no,” it was almost a wail. She could feel a headache coming on at the mere thought of the day ahead. She sighed, setting off further down the road and turning at the corner, entering a small shop with a lopsided sign above the front door, which jingled as she opened it.

“Sara! How you doin’ this fine morning?”

“Here's the thing, Al, I love you, you make the best sandwiches, you've kept me alive the past few years, but your coffee tastes like ass, and usually that's okay, honestly, I don't blame you, you can't expect Da Vinci to create the Mona Lisa with crayons, your supplier obviously has a fucked up sense of humour, but today, Al…today, I need you to pull through for me.” She lay her palms on the counter and leaned forward, mustering the most desperate expression she could, which wasn’t difficult at all.

“Not a good morning?” He asked with a small chuckle, he could never take anything Sara said to heart, and especially when it was a well known fact that no one came to his place for the coffee, it was endearing to the regular patrons, a running joke, the cafe that serves terrible coffee, but not today.

“Not a good morning,” Sara repeated, straightening her back. “And if I don't get caffeine into my system there's nothing to prevent me from committing some major crimes.”

“Alright, Len, you up for the challenge?” Al called to a figure in the back that Sara hadn't noticed.

“What're we having?” He asked, stepping out of the shadows with a dish cloth in hand.

“Anything that doesn't taste-”

“-Like ass?” He was smirking, cocking an eyebrow as if to challenge her.

“Preferably, but I mean if I'm asking for too much…”

“Let's see what we can manage,” he said before adding “It’s the thought that counts, isn't it?" over his shoulder and turning around to face the machine.

“Not today, my friend,” she replied, taking a seat at the nearest table and pulling her planner out of her bag to review the plan for the day ahead. She had six hours of classes ahead of her, and dinner with her sister and father to look forward to in the evening, Sara would have absolutely no trouble falling asleep tonight.

“Alrighty, don't be too harsh, you'll hurt my feelings,” the apparent barista warned, as he approached holding a tall cup of something with a napkin around it to shield him from the searing heat, a concept that didn't seem to occur to Sara, who accepted the cup and brought it straight to her mouth for three successive gulps, closing her eyes contentedly.

“Al, I don't know where you found this guy, but keep him,” Sara called, looking directly at him as she lay her payment on the table, making sure to leave a tip. “You've saved lives today, maybe not mine, definitely other people's, put that on your résumé, mister…?”

“Snart. Leonard Snart,” he offered his hand and she took it.

“Oh my god, your hand is freezing, you were just holding a coffee cup, are you alright?”

“I have…bad circulation,” he said, as he took his hand away.

“Dude, I have bad circulation, you...you should call yourself Captain Cold, that's some next level shit. Anyway, Leonard, I'm Sara, nice to meet you, thanks for the coffee, I've gotta get to class,” she said as she began collecting her things. “Bye Al!” She called, turning to leave, in a noticeably better mood than the one with which she had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I really wanna try a college/coffee AU mix but I'm not sure how I'll go because there's a lot going on right now and I don't know if I should leave this a one shot kind of thing or keep going with it, but if it's something you guys would like to keep reading lemme know so I can call on you for help with things like how tf does the American college system work and what should Sara be studying etc, I'd really love to hear your ideas if you have any! Thanks for reading! xx


	2. cheesecake and conniptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Sara and Kendra talk, and we meet the Lance family

Three hours later, Sara was picking up the next lot of textbooks she would need and adjusting her messenger bag so that the long strap came down across her chest, wincing as she massaged her right shoulder.

She pulled out her phone and found a message from Kendra:  
**I have sandwiches, usual place, tell me how much you love me.**

Sara smiled and made her way through the corridors, going down the stairs two at a time and walking out the doors into what had become a much brighter day. She crossed the quad and headed for the building on her right, finding Kendra sitting under the stairs of the fire escape.

“Hey!” Kendra tossed a paper bag at Sara who caught it and sat down next to her, leaning her head on Kendra’s shoulder.

“You are the greatest, thank you.”

“Long day?”

“Like you would not believe, how's yours going?”

“Mine is okay, not too much of a heavy load today, which reminds me, I'm taking care of dinner tonight so don't kill yourself trying to get home in time,” Kendra replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“You make me believe in a higher power sometimes, you know that?”

“I'm pretty awesome, I must say,” Kendra laughed. “Aw shit, have you got a tissue? I've gone and dripped mustard onto my pants, why am I like this?”

“Was that a rhetorical question, or…?” Sara teased, as she rifled through her bag.

“Shut up,” Kendra grumbled.

“Here, this is all I have but it's clean, came with my coffee this morning,” Sara said, waving a napkin at her.

“Dude, you sure you don't need this?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Turn it around, there's writing on it.”

Sara flipped the napkin and laughed, written in the right hand corner were the words “no taste of ass.” She looked up to find Kendra with her eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation. Sara tore off the bottom of the napkin and slipped it into a small pocket of her bag, handing the rest to Kendra who began to work at removing the blob of mustard as effectively as possible.

“I had to get my coffee from Al’s today–"

“Oh God–"

"Right? That's what I thought, but Al asked this new guy, at least, I think he's new, to make the coffee and I didn't want to die after I tried it, anyway I didn’t request a specific coffee, just wanted it to not taste like ass, hence the note.”

“I love when my coffee doesn't taste like ass,” Kendra declared.

“This is why we get along,” Sara said. “It's the little things in life.”

“That's pretty major, though, if Al can make good coffee his place will smash the other joints.”

“I didn't even think of that, on the one hand, good for Al, but on the other, I don't want his place to be grossly busy all the time, he's Al, you know?”

“I know, sweetie,” Kendra said, bumping her leg against Sara’s. Al had quickly become something of a father figure to Sara, he'd helped make her transition to college a smooth one and kept her in line when her wild streak surfaced. “So tell me about the new guy, is he cute?”

“Fucking gorgeous,” Sara replied and Kendra laughed at the speed with which her friend had responded.

“What's his name, does he go here?”

“His name is Leonard, I'm not sure if he does.”

“Hmmm, Leonard what?”

“Snart.”

Kendra snorted and Sara knew what was coming.

“As in, rhymes with-“

“Oh my god. Control yourself, you absolute child,” Sara said, trying to keep a straight face at the sight of Kendra holding her stomach, she was a hysterical laugher, once she began it was difficult for her to stop. Sara finished off her sandwich while she waited for Kendra to calm down.

“So?” Kendra urged, once she had composed herself, reaching into her bag and handing Sara an apple.

“So, what?” Sara asked, taking a bite of it, spraying Kendra as she did.

“Do you mind?” Kendra asked, elbowing Sara and using the remainder of her napkin to wipe the spray of apple juice away. “So, are you gonna ask him out?”

“Nah,” Sara answered, picking apple out of her teeth.

“Nah? That's all I get? You just told me you met a gorgeous guy who makes great coffee and leaves messages on your napkin and you're telling me you're NOT going to pursue this?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Sara said, resting her head against Kendra's shoulder again.

“But why?”

“Because…I don't want to do this again, you know? Like I used to throw food at the TV when people said that they didn't want to get into a relationship because they didn't want to get hurt,, but after Nyssa, I get it, I really do,” Sara said, pulling her sleeves over her palms. “Also he has freakishly cold hands.”

“Maybe you could warm them up for him,” Kendra said, shaking with laughter.

“You need professional help, how does Carter even put up with you, he's a saint.”

“Excuse me, I'm amazing.”

“You keep telling yourself.”

“Keep it up with that attitude and you'll be making dinner tonight.”

“You're amazing,” Sara blurted.

“That's what I thought,” Kendra said, resting her chin on top of Sara's head.

*  

The rest of the day was a blur and Sara soon found herself at the front door of her apartment turning her key.

“Look who's home!” “Hey sis!” and “See, I told you she'd be here soon, detective,” all greeted her as she walked in.

“You guys are here already?”

“Okay, not quite the reaction we were hoping for,” Laurel admitted.

“Oh, no! No, that's not what I mean, come here you loser,” Sara dropped her bag on the nearby counter and rushed towards her sister, who laughed at the tight embrace she was locked in, Sara was a fierce hugger, once she had you, it would be a while before she let go. “Dad, your turn, let's go, bring it in,” and he was all too happy to comply. “I've missed you guys so much, I only meant that I was hoping to shower and change, you know, so I can look a little more human.”

“You look great, honey,” her dad reassured.

“You look like you're the lone survivor of a zombie apocalypse but it's fine, we're family, we can't disown you for that,” Laurel smirked.

“Why did I miss her, again?” Sara asked, walking into the kitchen to help Kendra who laughed as she added the final touches to her dishes before bringing them over to the table.

“Because I brought your favourite dessert?” Laurel suggested, holding up a box that revealed nothing about its contents.

“Is that-”

“-Yep,” Laurel interrupted, the smirk returning.

“I love you. So much.”

“As much as you love chocolate cheesecake?”

“Please, I don't love anyone that much. Except you, dad,” Sara winked.

“Nice save, kiddo,” he laughed.

“Alright!” Kendra called. “Food is all done, table is set, I expect nothing less than complete savagery otherwise you're insulting my cooking.”

“Sara, what did you do to deserve such an angelic roommate?” Her father asked as they took their seats. Kendra beamed, even though she'd met Sara's father on multiple occasions, his approval meant a lot to her.

“Yeah, you really lucked out, Sara,” Laurel added.

“She's pretty fantastic,” Sara agreed, and the increasingly blushing Kendra was thankful when she diverted the attention back to Laurel. “Your roommate still being an ass?”

“Yep,” Laurel groaned, broccoli precariously hanging from one prong of her fork. “But,” she continued, as she now chewed the vegetable in question, “that might not be a problem for much longer.”

“Oh really?” Sara asked, noticing her sister biting her lip and her eyes getting bright the way they did when she was excited.

“I'm thinking of asking Ollie to move in with me,” she confessed.

“Wow!” Kendra exclaimed, but she was drowned out by the choking across the table from her.

“You alright, dad?” Sara asked, more amused than worried.

"You're going to move in with that frat boy?” Her dad asked, not bothering to answer Sara.

“Dad, firstly, I've known him since I was seven years old, which means you've known him since I was seven years old, so anytime you'd like to start using his name, that'd be great, secondly, we've been together for five years, why is this coming as a shock to you?”

“I don't know, maybe it's because deep down I've always hoped you'd wake up and realise that you deserve so much better,” he shot back.

“Oh my God, dad, let's not pretend that this is about what I deserve, all you think about is public perception and what this will do to your reputation,” Laurel stated.

“That is not true, Laurel –”

“Okay, everybody, how about we all take a deep breath and maybe talk about something else,” Kendra said, raising her voice over the squabbling duo who fell silent at her interjection.

“Al made good coffee today,” Sara said, breaking the silence.

“Really?” Her dad was so shocked he forgot his anger almost immediately.

“I mean technically someone else made it but it came from there,” Sara clarified.

“Still a big deal,” her father said, impressed, while he didn't frequent the café himself, the stories about Al's coffee travelled far and wide.

“Yeah, I thought so, too,” Sara said, as the room descended into silence again. She looked around to find both her sister and her father staring determinedly anywhere but each other, while Kendra attempted to text discreetly – bless her soul, she was still concerned about niceties after her family's display.

 _There is cheesecake at the end of this tunnel_ , Sara thought to herself. _Just think of the cheesecake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're at the end of chapter two! this was originally meant to be the second half of chapter one but I got impatient, so if it seems short, that's why. if there's anything you think i should fix, or anything you guys want to see happen, let me know below!  
> for now, the thing that's eating at me is what do you think Sara and Kendra would study in college?  
> big big big thanks and hugs for reading! xx
> 
> p.s. i changed the name of this fic because i keep listening to this: http://youtu.be/bgFnWUfCDX0  
> the lyrics are perfect


End file.
